danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Comparison of Powder Game and Powder Game 2
This page details the key differences between the Dan-Ball game, Powder Game and its sequel, Powder Game 2. Elements *Ant is a living powder in Powder Game, but a powder in Powder Game 2. *There is no magma in Powder Game 2, but instead a nearly identical element called lava. *Stone is not melted by lava in Powder Game 2. *Introduction of sand in Powder Game 2, a similar but nonetheless different element from powder. *Introduction of mud in Powder Game 2; formed with sand and water. *Introduction of fish in Powder Game 2. *In Powder Game, bubbles turn into other elements on contact with them, while in Powder Game 2, they turn back into soapy. *In Powder Game 2, thunder does not turn stone into sand or powder. * In Powder Game 2, when smashed, stone turns into sand instead of powder. *In Powder Game 2, nitro does not explode with high winds. *In Powder Game 2, users are only able to select the direction of fan's wind in 45 degree intervals. *In Powder Game 2, combustible elements do not explode on contact with thunder charged metal, mercury or glass. *Introduction of crystal in Powder Game 2. *Introduction of jointbomb in Powder Game 2. *Introduction of conveyer in Powder Game 2. Physics/Objects/Tools *Black holes and white holes are used in Powder Game 2, along with an ability to turn gravity on or off. *Players and fighters in Powder Game 2 don't die upon contact with thunder-charged metal, mercury or glass. * Mercury can "splash" when thunder hits near it. As a result, it can "teleport" from pen-s 0 spaces if thunder-charged metal is two pixels diagonally away from the mercury and the intended space must be near. The rest of the area must be filled in to avoid the mercury jumping anywhere else. This is used in mercury switches. *Players have a life bar in Powder Game 2 and do not immediately die on the first frame of contact with lethal elements or fighters. *Introduction of BG-g-map in Powder Game 2. *Introduction of BG-mosaic in Powder Game 2. *Introduction of BG-color in Powder Game 2. * BG-siluet has been renamed "BG-silet" in Powder Game 2. * A glitch occurs in Powder Game 2 if the player scales in on BGs that blurs elements in any way, such as BG-blur. * Introduction of normal and exact scale settings on Powder Game 2 to regulate the scale glitch. *In Powder Game, players, fighters and boxes can go only left and right through loop. In Powder Game 2, they can go through loop on all sides. *Introduction of joint in Powder Game 2. *Introduction of cyclone in Powder Game 2. * In Powder Game 2, block can be added and erased with Pen-s 0 as an equivalent of pen-s 1. *In Powder Game 2, there is no tool to create bubbles or boxes (superseded by joint). *In Powder Game 2, wind can go through loop. *In Powder Game 2, there is no button for air. * Powder Game 2 does not contain the wheel function. *In Powder Game 2, ice players freeze themselves (even in midair) when the down arrow is pressed. In Powder Game, they instead shoot snow dots. ** In Powder Game 2, the attribute can be acquired by having the head of a player overlap an ice dot. This cannot be done in the original Powder Game. *There is no button on the menu in Powder Game 2 that changes the limit of dots that can be on the screen at any one time. It will always be the equivalent of Dot L, or 40,000 dots. Miscellaneous *Powder Game and Powder Game 2 have different screen sizes. Without the menus, Powder Game has a total of 120,000 pixels (300x400) while Powder Game 2 has a total of 138,880 (280x496). Powder Game 2 has 18,880 more pixels than the original, but still has the 40,000 dot limit. Category:Powder Game Category:Powder Game 2